crushed
by weegee55
Summary: a zoroark gets her heart broken


**A story about one of my favorite pokemon Zoroark**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

(Abby's POV)

I kept crying nonstop tears drenching my pillow. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and stepped on. I just wanted to die.

"Abby dear," It was my mother's voice "Please open up."

"NO!" I screamed and resumed my crying. My mother fiddled with the lock a bit and my door swung open. She sat next to me on my bed.

"Sweetie," She began "It's alright there will be others like him."

"NO THERE WON'T BE!" I screamed. My mother seemed a bit taken back by my outburst. She opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off. "JUST LET ME DIE!"

There was a knock at the door and my mother went to answer it.

(Justin's POV)

"Okay," I said to myself "Breath in, breath out."

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Lusion came to answer it. I smiled but hers vanished the second she saw me.

"Oh," She said "Hello Justin."

"Hello Mrs. Lusion," I replied only for her scowl to deepen "Is Abby here?"

"No, she isn't." Her voice was cold and sounded angry "And even if she was I wouldn't let you near her."

I was surprised by this "Is something wrong?"

"Don't play dumb boy!" She sounded downright pissed now. "You know what you did to my daughter."

(Abby's POV)

I heard him. He wanted to see me. But why?

 _To rub it in._

Who said that?

 _I did._

I meant who are you?

 _Your subconscious._

What do you want?

 _I'm here to tell you to forget about that sorry sack of shit._

I can't.

 _Why not?_

I love him.

(Justin's POV)

I really had no idea what she was talking about. I saw Abby crying after I had told her the news this morning and wanted to see if she was okay.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Lusion." She looked at me and I could tell she was pissed.

"You don't remember what you did to my daughter!" She was fuming "You broke her heart when you decided that it would be fun to date that AIDS infected whore." I knew what or more precisely who she was talking about now.

"I'm sorry," I said "Jenny was a huge mistake. One I fear I will never live down. But what do you mean broke her heart- oh."

"Get it now genius."

"Please," I begged "I have to see her."

(Abby's POV)

He wants to apologize.

 _Tell him to go fuck himself._

You need to shut up.

 _You saw the way he acts. If you become his girlfriend you know very well he'll ditch you for the first pretty girl that walks his way._

He's not like that.

 _He did just get into a relationship with the biggest slut on campus._

You heard him. He said she was a mistake.

 _Doesn't mean he'll change._

My bedroom door opened. "What mom?"

"I'm not your mother."

(Justin's POV)

"Fine." she said "You may speak with my daughter, but do this again and you will experience pain you never thought possible."

"Thank you!" I said as I rushed upstairs into Abby's room.

"What mom?" she said.

I smiled and replied "I'm not your mother."

(Abby's POV)

I just stared at him. He took notice soon though.

"Listen," he said "I doubt that you would want anything to do with me, but I just want to tell that I'm sorry."

My eyes went wide. He was sorry.

 _Don't believe a word of it!_

You need to get out of my head.

"I know that you may never want to see me again." He began to tear up a little "But I just hope that we can still be friends."

Friends.

I began crying some more. He quickly took notice.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I just kept crying.

(Justin's POV)

She was crying. She never cries.

"Is something wrong?" She didn't respond.

What was wrong.

 _You know what's wrong dumbass._

Oh my subconscious. I was wondering when you would arrive.

 _Shut up man. You know very well what's wrong with her._

I do?

 _Mrs. Slut bunny. Remember?_

Even my own subconscious won't let me live that down.

 _No one is going to let you live that down._

Fine, but what does Jenny have to do with this.

 _Man, you really are stupid._

Oh, right. But I can't ask Abby for that.

 _Why not?_

We've been best friends since kindergarten. It be like dating a sister.

 _Don't tell me you're not at least a little bit attracted to her._

I'm not.

 _What about that wet dream you had about her?_

I thought we agreed to never bring that up! Besides there's a big difference between loving someone and thinking they're sexy.

 _Right. Jenny is the latter, Abby is the former._

I don't know that yet!

(Abby's POV)

What was he thinking about?

 _Ask him._

Oh great. Your back.

 _Yeah, now go for broke._

What?

 _Your crush is right in front of you. Now is the time to tell him._

And risk even more heartbreak?

 _Or get the boy of your dreams. Your choice._

Screw it. I'm going to ask him.

(Justin's POV)

 _Just do it already._

Fine.

"Abby?" She turned her head to look at me "Would you like to…"

What do I say?

 _You got me._

Damnit.

(Abby's POV)

I began crying again. Was it really that hard for him to ask me out.

"Don't cry." He said.

I didn't listen and just sobbing that was until he grabbed my head.

He reached around my back and held me tight.

"Please don't cry."

(Justin's POV)

 _Now dumbass!_

What?

 _Kiss her. Now's your chance._

But what if she doesn't like me back.

 _She does._

You don't know that.

(Abby's POV)

 _Kiss him. NOW!_

But what if he refuses.

 _Trust me he won't._

You don't know that.

(Third person POV)

" _Do it NOW!"_ Both of their subconsciouses yelled at them.

"Screw it." They both thought.

Both pokemon inched closer to each other.

(Abby's POV) _  
_Please let him love me.

(Justin's POV)

Please let her love me.

(3rd person POV)

The two inched closer until…

"Abby dear," It was her mother "You've still got some homework to do."

"To be continued." Justin said.

They two began walking downstairs.

"Hey," he said "Earlier I was about to ask."

He took a deep breath "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?"

Abby jumped at him and sealed the gap between their lips.

"That enough of an answer for you?" She said.

He nodded really fast which caused her to giggle.

Abby went to do her homework and justin left, but not before Abby blew him a kiss.

Meanwhile…

"I see why people call you a pokemon cupid Mesprit."

"Thanks, how long do you think it will take they realize their subconsciouses can't speak to them?"

The lakewater underneath mesprit suddenly rippled and showed a Zoroark and Lucario cuddling in bed.

"That's them in 20 years."

* * *

 **No comedy this time around**

 **Mesprit: for once**

 **Abby and Justin: read and review**


End file.
